


Begin

by Faline (rubberbisquit)



Series: What's Left of the Flag [3]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/Faline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Edward Beck meets Heather he's not thinking about kissing her silly . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin

A quick rap on his door brought Major Beck’s attention up from the report he was buried in. He grunted out an admittance and watched as one of the PFC’s out of Cheyenne opened the flap and held it aside.

A young woman stepped through the entry. Beck looked her up and down, deciding that this was the one who’d asked the Colonel to go to Jericho. Colonel Hoffman said she’d had spunk and didn’t back down until the troops started to deploy.

She looked determined enough; a fire burned in her eyes that was part resolve and part fear.

Why in the world would she be afraid of him?

Standing, Beck returned the PFC’s salute and waved him away. As the flap closed, he gestured for the woman to take a seat before doing so himself. “Hello Ms. Lisinsky, my name is Major Beck. If I understand it correctly you’ll be traveling with my caravan down to Jericho.”

She smiled at him tentatively, the fear melting from her face. Perhaps it hadn’t been him she’d been frightened of. Small mysteries like this were things that Beck had learned to store away for a later date, when he wasn’t always so busy.

He had a warehouse of them in his head already. He could remember this one too.

“That’s right. I can’t thank you enough for your help. I know Jericho needs the help badly.”

Her voice was soft, yet animated. He smiled at the sound of it; it was as though she could look through the ordeal she’d already been through and get on with life just like that.

And it had been an ordeal, from what he’d been told. Found by the side of the road. Spent three weeks in an ICU in Cheyenne then dispatched off to Fort Hayward only to end up back in the hospital for a cold that wouldn’t shake.

There’d been a lot of those going around. He knew she was lucky to still be alive. Rumors of the ‘Cold from Hell’ were circulating; point of origin was suspected to be New York City. Too many people trying to cram in to the city had made a cesspool of the place.

There’d been a few outbreaks across the states, but nothing serious. Ms. Lisinsky had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She seemed fully recovered though, if her tapping foot was any indication.

“I’ll be leaving immediately. However, we don’t know what the area is going to be like immediately so Colonel Hoffman would like you to remain here until we have the area secure.”

Her face fell, disappointment evident across it. “But, if they’re fighting, they’re going to need me. I don’t think a one of them knows how to make the generator work. What if they’re bombed? They can’t even use the fall out shelter.”

The Major held up a hand. “Please be patient with us. I know you’d like to get home. But, if that means sending you in to a combat zone it’s not going to happen. We just need to secure the area.” He had spoken softly but firmly; the effect was calming on her.

She looked away, biting her lip as though in deep thought. She seemed young and helpless like that. As though the whole world was dissolving around her. Ms. Lisinsky took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

Eyes clear, that determination was shining in her eyes again. “All right Major. But I expect to be on a convoy as soon as it’s safe.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll come and get you myself if I have to.”


End file.
